


Belle est la Mort

by Cyrielle13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Sacrifice, Dark Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Resurrection, Rituals
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrielle13/pseuds/Cyrielle13
Summary: Belle est la Mort qui réponds à l'appel de son fidèle. Belle est la Mort qui s'offre aux caresses de son fidèle. Belle est la Mort qui rétablit l'équilibre entre les morts et les vivants...





	Belle est la Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier texte sur AO3 ! J'espères qu'il va vous plaire. L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. J'ai fini par la mettre sur papier. Ou écran, au choix. Bonne lecture !

_Danse macabre, Camille Saint-Saëns._   
_Dark Magic Music | The Elixir of Life, Peter Gundry._   
_The Peverell Story, The Butterbeer Experience._

 

 

* * *

  
**BELLE EST LA MORT**

 

* * *

 

  
« Souviens-toi bien que tous les hommes sont destinés à la mort. »  
 – Les vers d'or, Pythagore.

 

* * *

 

 

 

La nuit est noire. La lune et les étoiles sont absentes. Pourtant, tout est enrobé de lumière grise ; tout semble aussi clair qu'en plein jour. Le cimetière est silencieux et calme ; rien ne bouge, dans les allées où se dresse des pierres tombales parfaitement entretenues et des statues d'anges, de saintes vierges et d'angelots joufflus. Au centre de la nécropole se trouve un grand ensemble de mausolées, tous décrépis depuis des années car leurs familles ont soit quittées la région et leurs ancêtres, soit se sont éteintes.

  
Dans l'un de ses mausolées se dresse un étrange spectacle. Les deux sarcophages qu'il contient sont recouverts de magnifiques draps d'un blanc immaculé ; mais alors que celui de droite reste sobre, celui de gauche a été transformé en autel.

  
Au centre du sarcophage se trouve une magnifique couronne funéraire, tout de rouge et de blanc ; des roses, des lys asiatiques, des mini-œillets et des chrysanthèmes pompon la compose. Un bol contenant un arum, une fleur d'oranger, un gardénia et un seringa, tous d'une blancheur parfaite, est délicatement posé en son centre. À chaque extrémité du cercueil de pierre, des bougies noires sont allumées, leurs flammes dorées tranchant la grise obscurité du mausolée.

  
Entre les deux sarcophages, à même le sol en pierre, un hexagramme encastré dans un cercle a été tracé à la craie. À ses pointes se trouve d'autres bougies ; la plupart sont noires, mais l'une est verte. Celle-ci est également éteinte, contrairement aux autres, toutes allumées ; à la droite de la bougie verte se trouve un grand bol de porcelaine, un sac de tissu gris et une petite cruche de verre remplie d'eau, et à sa gauche un vieil encensoir. Tout est silencieux et solennel.

  
Un homme entre alors dans le mausolée ; dans ses bras se trouve un vieux Bull Terrier, d'une blancheur spectrale, qu'il va poser au centre du cercle. Obéissant, le chien reste sagement immobile. L'homme le rejoint, puis avec une grande attention commence son rituel ; d'une voix posée, à peine tremblante, il allume l'encens de myrrhe que contient l'encensoir, tout en le consacrant à l'est ; il allume ensuite la bougie verte et la consacre au sud ; il prend ensuite la cruche de verre et verse son contenu dans le bol, en le consacrant à l'ouest ; enfin, il saisit le sac de tissu, l'ouvre et verse au sol le sel qu'il contient et qu'il consacre au nord.

  
Une fois les consécrations terminées, il s'agenouille près du chien qui, aussitôt, pose ses pattes antérieures sur ses genoux ; il caresse tendrement son crâne ovoïde, avant de s'exclamer, la voix soudainement tremblante et rauque :

  
« – Ô Déesse, toi qui cueille les âmes des morts et les emporte, accepte mon offrande et apparaît-moi. »

  
D'un geste souple, il sort un cutter de sa poche, en fait sortir la lame et, dans un même mouvement fluide, tranche sans un regard la gorge du vieux chien, qui ne peut même pas grogner, couiner ou aboyer avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux de son nouveau maître. Le sang coule comme de l'eau sur le pantalon de l'homme, le tâchant d'un vif écarlate et s'étendant sur le sol de pierres, devenant de plus en plus sombre au fil des secondes.

  
Puis, sans le moindre avertissement, les bougies s'éteignent – sauf la verte et l'encens, qui tremblotent mais ne s'éteignent pas. Une ombre se détache alors du sol, s'élevant jusqu'à prendre forme humaine ; les ténèbres se séparent, comme les plis et les rebords d'un grand manteau à capuche.

  
Sous la capuche, un visage de femme se dessine ; les traits sont sans âge et sans émotion, fins et osseux, avec des yeux sombres et impassibles, des lèvres pâles et fines, un nez étroit de rapace. Sa peau est mouchetée, comme du vitiligo ou de la chair en décomposition ; de son capuchon surgit des mèches d'un roux obscène, incendiaire, sanguin. Tout en elle transpire la mort, le silence, la beauté et l'interdit ; tout en elle est mortel, venimeux, prohibé.

  
L'homme la fixe ; ses yeux scintillent d'admiration, de désir et d'amour. Entre ses cuisses, son pantalon se tends, son sexe se gonflant et durcissant peu à peu devant cette magnifique vision. Jamais il n'aurait pû imaginer que la Mort était aussi belle.

  
« – Oh ma Reine... souffle-t-il, excité comme jamais. Que vous êtes belle... que vous êtes magnifique... que vous êtes parfaite... »

  
La Mort ne réagit pas. Elle continue de l'observer, le regard aussi noir et réfléchissant que de l'obsidienne. L'homme se relève, faisant tomber le cadavre du chien sur le sol, et tranquillement se dirige vers elle, qui ne bronche toujours pas, le laissant ainsi s'approcher.

  
D'une main aussi légère que douce, il repousse la capuche, libérant la courte chevelure rousse et épaisse de la Mort, qu'il se met aussi à caresser ; autour de ses doigts trapus s'entortillent des mèches lourdes, qui le font presque gémir, tant ils sont soyeux et raides, et tant le parfum aussi sucré que fort de la peau décolorée de la Grande Faucheuse le rends fou.

  
Ses mains lâchent les cheveux, pour lentement descendre sur le visage de l'entité, qui se laisse faire. Ses doigts effleurent les pommettes saillantes, les joues minces, le cou long, et les clavicules maigres ; il écarte le long linceul ténébreux qui la couvre et qui glisse sur le sol comme un kimono de soie, révélant un corps tout aussi émacié, presque androgyne, aux membres élancés, aux hanches pointues, aux petits seins plats, au pubis imberbe et aux _labia_ étroites. À cette vue, l'homme sent son pantalon se faire encore plus serré, et même sans le voir, il n'a aucun doute sur le fait que son sexe est maintenant complètement dur et raide, pulsant avec violence dans le seul désir de cracher sa semence blanche dans le corps parfait de la reine du trépas.

  
Avec force et délicatesse, il agrippe les fesses graciles de la Mort, les serre et les masse ; sa bouche embrasse avec vénération la gorge immobile de la déesse, qui ne bouge toujours pas. Incapable de se retenir, il frotte son sexe en érection contre la cuisse mince, tout en grognant dans son cou, en l'embrassant et en lui soufflant des louanges ; ses mains s'aventurent sur le bassin anguleux, suivant de ses pouces épais les os iliaques, descendant sans détour vers la vulve glabre, qu'il décide néanmoins d'ignorer, voulant garder sa découverte pour la fin, comme un précieux dessert.

  
Il remonte alors vers le ventre lisse et se met à jouer avec le nombril creux de la déesse, enfonçant et ressortant son index de l'ombilic si doux, rond et profond ; après quelques secondes de ce jeu, il le laisse de côté, pour se tourner vers les côtes, qu'il sent parfaitement sous ses paumes rêches. Ses mains se posent ensuite sur la fine poitrine de la Camarde, qui ne cille même pas des yeux, lorsqu'il se mets à pincer ses mamelons vert-de-gris et à pétrir ses seins aussi gros que ceux d'une ado prépubère, sans pour autant cesser de frotter sa bite toujours couverte sur elle.

  
Puis, sans prévenir, il ramène ses mains sur ses fesses, puis la soulève dans ses bras et la dépose sur le sarcophage vide de toute décoration ; il lui écarte ensuite les genoux, dévoilant une féminité blanche et grise, aussi serrée que celle d'une vierge.

  
Le serait-elle ? La Mort serait-elle encore vierge ? Cette pensée manque de le faire jouir, tant elle est merveilleuse. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il s'agenouille de nouveau, dézippe son pantalon, en écarte les pans et fait sortir de son boxer sa verge gonflée de sang, bien raide, plus grosse que d'habitude et la tête dégoulinante de liquide séminal.  
Fébrile et excité comme un adolescent devant son premier porno, il prend en main sa queue et, presque avec violence, commence à se branler ; ses lèvres gémissantes embrassent avec dévotion les cuisses tachetées de la Mort, la couvrant de compliments sur sa chair merveilleusement parfumée et douce, sur la beauté de son corps longiligne, de son sexe glabre, de sa taille de guêpe, de sa petite poitrine... Entre ses doigts, sa bite pulse, ses hanches s'agitent, ses gémissements gagnent en intensité et son souffle se raréfie ; il va jouir, il sent son orgasme venir, il sent ses couilles se contracter dans son pantalon...

  
Il s'arrête. Il veut jouir dans le corps délicat de la Mort, il veut la posséder, lui prendre sa virginité, enfoncer son sexe dans son étroit vagin, remplir son utérus vide de sa semence fertile... Il respire profondément, calmant son cœur et retardant son orgasme ; une fois sûr de sa retenue, l'homme relève la tête, croisant le regard toujours morne de la Camarde, qui n'a pas bougé, qui ne réagit pas. Les plis de sa féminité sont secs, couvrant toujours le petit clitoris qu'il devine caché sous la chair lisse du pubis, ainsi que l'entrée de sa chatte serrée.

  
Sa bouche s'assèche, alors qu'un nouveau soubresaut secoue son pénis toujours bien raide ; il se relève, son sexe battant vigoureusement l'air dans son mouvement. Il s'approche, écarte encore plus les genoux de la déesse, qu'il plaque d'une main sur le sarcophage ; ses mains se glissant sous les cuisses, les soulève et les aligne sur ses hanches. La tête de son sexe fait face à la vulve aride de la Parque solitaire, et cette vue le rends totalement fou. Qu'il a hâte de déflorer sa Reine !

  
Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à s'enfoncer dans la Mort, deux mains fines, aux longs doigts d'araignée, s'enroulent délicatement autour de ses poignets. Surpris, il se fige et la regarde ; la Grande Faucheuse le fixe directement, ses yeux d'obsidienne plongés dans les siens. Ses puits d'obscurité, enfoncés dans son visage osseux, à la peau blanche tachetée de gris et de vert, sont hypnotiques et terrifiants à la fois ; et pourtant, ces iris ténébreux l'excitent encore plus.

  
Et pourtant, il se sent incapable de bouger. Les mains de la Mort relâchent avec lenteur ses poignets, pour doucement et paisiblement serpenter le long de ses bras ; dans le même temps, elle se relève, sans faire le moindre bruit, dans le plus grand silence. Les dextres agiles et glacées tracent de complexes dessins incompréhensibles sur sa peau frissonnante, remontant vers ses épaules et son cou, pour ne s'arrêter que lorsqu'ils frôlent la jonction de la gorge et des clavicules ; le visage impassible de la déesse fait maintenant face au sien, elle est si proche qu'un simple balancement suffirait à goûter ses minuscules lèvres bleutées.

  
Dans ses narines, le parfum âcre et sucré de son amante est plus fort que jamais ; son érection est maintenant si forte, si dure, si raide, qu'elle est douloureuse. L'envie de pénétrer, de défoncer, de dépuceler est encore plus irrésistible que quelques secondes auparavant. Et pourtant, il ne peut pas bouger, ses muscles sont figés, se sont transformés en pierre.

  
Puis, sans prévenir, des lèvres gelées – celles de la Faucheuse – se posent sur les siennes. Ce simple contact, ce simple baiser extrêmement sucré, aussi sucré que du formol pur, provoque immédiatement un puissant et violent orgasme ; de sa verge jaillit une cascade de semence blanche, qui éclabousse tant le drap blanc que le sexe inviolé de la Mort, ses bourses se vident entièrement, alors que sa peau se resserre sur ses os, écrasant les muscles en-dessous. Son cœur cesse alors de battre, son sang se fige complètement dans ses veines atrophiées ; ses yeux se révulsent, ses poumons se dégonflent, et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, son âme quitte son corps pour rejoindre le ventre stérile de la Mort.

  
Celle-ci reste encore immobile quelques secondes, avant de lâcher les lèvres du nouveau macchabé ; à l'instant où elles se séparent, un flot de sang écarlate se met à couler de sa bouche, gouttant sur son torse desséché et sur la poitrine aigue de la Quatrième Cavalière, qui regarde un instant les gouttes pourpres avant de repousser doucement le cadavre, qui tombe au sol, ses os secs se brisant sous l'impact.

  
Insensible à cette vue, la Mort s'assit plus confortablement sur le sarcophage drapé de blanc et étire sa colonne aux vertèbres saillantes ; elle passe ensuite un de ses doigts arachnéens sur son plexus, essuyant nonchalamment le sang qui y est tombé. Elle l'enfouit lentement dans sa bouche bleue, essuyant d'une fine langue vert-de-gris son index souillé de sang, ne le ressortant que lorsque la moindre goutte de vin des corbeaux[1] ait été avalé.

  
Elle glisse ensuite sa longue main osseuse le long de son ventre plat, effleurant à peine sa peau glacée. Ses doigts dérivent peu à peu vers sa vulve glabre et ses cuisses étroites, où ils recueillent calmement l'épaisse semence qui les a éclaboussé ; une fois pleins au point d'en dégouliner, elle les ramène à ses lèvres bleu givre et, avec une frigide gourmandise, les lèche, échangeant le sperme déjà glacé contre sa salive grise et fluide.

  
Lorsque les dextres se retrouvent humides de bave mais propres de foutre, la Mort les nettoie sur le drap du sarcophage, puis avec délicatesse descends du cénotaphe, posant gracieusement ses grands pieds aux ongles nacrés et aux orteils maigres sur le sol gelé du mausolée. D'un pas calme, elle enjambe le cadavre desséché, se dirigeant vers l'autel improvisé ; face à lui, elle s'arrête, observant d'un regard impassible la couronne funéraire, les offrandes florales et les bougies noires. Au bout de plusieurs et longues secondes, l'entité incarnée lève une main et effleure, toujours aussi lente et légère, les fleurs rouges et blanches ; au contact de ses doigts déliés, les pétales se flétrissent, brunissent, sèchent et se désagrègent.

  
Aucune rose, aucun lys, aucun mini-œillet, aucun chrysanthème, aucun arum, aucune fleur d'oranger, aucun gardénia et aucun seringa ne survit au toucher mortel de la Camarde, qui n'arrête ses caresses que lorsque le dernier pétale tombe en cendre. Quand le seringa s'émiette enfin sous ses doigts, la reine des âmes tourne les talons, puis se penche et récupère son linceul de soie noire ; elle se relève et, calme comme une mer d'huile, l'enfile. Rhabillée, elle se penche de nouveau, glisse ses bras élancés sous le corps décomposé de son fidèle et le soulève, sans paraître incommodée par le poids conséquent des vêtements, des os et de la chair pourrie ; elle s'approche ensuite du second sarcophage, qui à chacun de ses pas écarte son couvercle, faisant grincer son marbre et déchirer le drap qui le recouvre.

  
Comme une mère avec son enfant nouveau-né, elle pose doucement le cadavre décharné dans le cénotaphe, alignant avec connaissant les membres de plus en plus désarticulés ; une fois les os jaunâtres replacés, la Mort se recule, et le couvercle du sarcophage se replace de lui-même, emprisonnant dans son corps de marbre le squelette. Une fois le tombeau refermé, la Quatrième Cavalière tourne lentement la tête vers le Bull Terrier ; elle l'observe longuement, avant de s'en approcher.

  
Sous le corps du chien s'étends une large mare de sang vineux et de moins en moins humide ; indifférente à sa présence, l'entité y pose ses pieds maigres puis s'agenouille, faisant claquer ses genoux noueux. Elle regarde un moment le chien mort, puis lève une main et, sans la moindre hésitation, passe ses doigts le long de la plaie ouverte, enfonçant à peine ses ongles perlés dans la blessure.

  
À mesure que la Mort caresse l'entaille, ses bords se rapprochent et se collent l'une contre l'autre, ne laissant aucune marque et aucune trace, si ce n'est de grosses coulées de sang séché sur le poitrail du Bull Terrier, derrière son passage. À la seconde où les doigts d'araignée de la Grande Faucheuse se retirent, les yeux du chien se remettent en mouvement, clignant frénétiquement pour s'humidifier ; il se redresse, la queue battant de joie et haletant comme un bienheureux.

  
Il se tourne alors vers la Mort, puis frotte son museau froid sur un de ses genoux ; du bout des ongles, elle lui gratte le sommet du crâne et la base des oreilles, dérive calmement vers son cou épais et passe sur ses côtes et son dos, avant de se redresser.

  
Elle se retourne et s'avance dans le cercle ; à chacun de ses pas, sa silhouette s'obscurcit, son visage et ses cheveux disparaissent. Lentement, son corps se fonds dans l'obscurité, disparaissant tel un fantôme ; quand son être entier se dissipe, la bougie et l'encens s'éteignent enfin, abandonnant le chien à la fourrure de spectre à la nuit, au silence et à la solitude.

  
L'animal reste un moment immobile, calme et serein. Puis, après plusieurs secondes, il se relève, s'étire, et quitte à pas dansants le mausolée, sans chercher une seule seconde son maître indigne.

  
Après tout, les chiens savent reconnaître la Mort et les mauvais maîtres. Et ils savent aussi lequel des deux mérite réellement leur fidélité.

 

* * *

 

  
« La mort rend égaux tous les humains. »  
 – La Troade, Sénèque.

 

 

* * *

 

  
[1] Kenning [pluriel savant Kenningar ; périphrase poétique de la poésie scandinave] qui désigne le sang.

**Author's Note:**

> Si notre partenaire est l'incarnation de la Mort, est-ce que c'est de la nécrophilie ? C'est une question qui m'est venu en écrivant ce texte. C'est une bonne question. Enfin, pour moi.  
> J'espères que vous avez aimé et à la prochaine !


End file.
